Sweetest Mistake
by MyGhela
Summary: AU[They say that the eyes can't hide what's running through the mind and maybe that's why when she run, Bash didn't stop her. He knew. He always knew.] This is not a love story.


Sweetest Mistake

"Marry me, Mary Stuart." Sebastian de Poitiers asked as he kneeled in front of a flushed face Mary Stuart. Her face tinted with a glowing blush that could have only been explained because of the rush she felt as she looked at the boy in front of her. He held in his hand a small black box that sat a silver ring with a diamond in the center. "Mary me and make me the luckiest bastard in the world."

Mary couldn't control the smile on her lips, her heart beating at an incredibly fast speed and the feeling of exuberance filled her vines. "Yes,"

Her response made Sebastian stand and wrap his arms around her waist. He spun her around and she could feel his heart beat as he did. Both felt happy and contented, however, deep down in the abyss of Mary's heart, she knew something was wrong. This was wrong.

**0**

_Mary woke up in the morning with her head in the clouds. She turned to look at her window and tried to block the sun by closing her eyes but saw the rain falling. It was moments like this that made her think about the time when she was at her happiest. When she was with Francis._

**0**

"You're getting married?!" Lola asked with a grin. She looked at Mary and with a short nod, she got her answer. Kenna and Greer both looked surprised but happy for their friend.

"You're getting married!" Mary's three friends said together with a loud scream of joy. All were happy for their friend.

The people around the restaurant all turned to look at the small group but Mary and the others didn't care. They were all too excited to.

"When?" Greer asked as she sat next Kenna, who was busy looking at Mary's engagement ring.

"This is beyond beautiful, Mary" Kenna commented.

"Thank you." Mary replied with a small smile. "And we don't know yet. We want it to be a long engagement. "

"As long as were all bridesmaids, the date doesn't matter with us," Kenna said, "Right, ladies?"

"Of course," Greer replied, "It's a shame though…" She trailed off and the others didn't need her to finish the sentence to know what she meant.

"I know," Mary uttered in a solemn voice. The group all became solemn suddenly. "I wish Aylee was still here."

Kenna and Greer looked at each other and reached for Mary's hand.

"It's alright," Greer comment with a slight forced smile "I bet she'd be happy for you and Sebastian."

Mary tried to smile but something was still wrong. It wasn't a hundred percent authentic. "You can call him Bash, Greer. You all can."

"We know but it still doesn't sound right." Kenna told the Mary with a look.

The three girls moved on to a lighter topic –what dress Mary was going to wear, how she would wear her hair and who they would invite. The flow of their conversation became more comfortable but Lola still sat their next to Mary silently. Mary took note of this and placed a light hand on Lola's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern. "Are you not well?"

"I'm fine," Lola replied and looked around to see that all three girls' eyes were on her. "Promise."

"What's wrong?" Kenna asked bluntly. Mary shook her head at her friend's straightforwardness.

Lola seemed to think about it for a moment, "I just don't think it's the right thing to do."

Mary seemed to calculate her next response but just asked, "What do you mean?

"I mean, are you seriously going to marry your ex- fiancées brother?" Lola changed her voice to a lighter one, trying not to anger her friend.

Kenna and Greer looked at one another then at Mary, waiting for her response. This was a sensitive topic for Mary. For all of them.

"I care for Bash." Mary said firmly, and with the look she got from all three of them, she knew that wasn't the answer they wanted. "I love him, truly."

"But what about Fran–"

"Lola!" Kenna cut her off.

The table all went silent for a moment. No one saying anything, all of them waiting for one of them to speak first.

"I'm sorry." It was Lola to speak first, "I'm just worried that you're marrying someone who you don't love."

"I love Bash, I truly do." Was Mary's response.

"Are you sure?" Greer asked with hesitation. "Because Lola's right, what about Francis?"

Mary tried to calculate her words carefully; she herself didn't know what to say. What about Francis? He broke her heart but did he still hold some pieces of it? The pieces that Bash tried so hard to piece together. _Tried._

"Francis broke my heart," Mary stated in a small but firm voice. "His is my past, Bash is my future and I love him." She tried to sound confident in her answer but she knew she couldn't lie to her friends.

"Mary, all we want is for you to be happy." Kenna said, "And if Sebastian – or Bash" She corrected when Mary gave her a look, "Makes you happy, then we'll support you all the way."

"Thank you," Mary said with a firm nod and smile.

**0**

_There was a time in Mary Stuart's life when she thought of no one else but the person she loved – Francis Valois. He'd look into her eyes and she would see the world in front of her. They were perfect for each other but it seemed that feelings weren't steadfast. They really do change. However, like a new star no matter how far she saw the colors of the world in its radiant so clear, but it wasn't real. Just like his love. _

_She didn't know where to go after he broke her heart, she knew it was a waste of time thinking about him, but what they had was more than enchanting. It was wonderful, but it wasn't real. He wasn't real. She had the best of days but now she knew it was time to let them go. _

_He was her sweetest mistake; she would never regret giving him her world. All the words that he told her, all the promises you've made and all the moments that they spent together she thought they'd last forever._

_She closed her eyes to feel no pain but she might have been dreaming 'till the day he walked out of her and said "Goodbye."_

**0**

"Do you, Sebastian de Poitiers, take this woman, Mary Stuart as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." The priest said aloud in front of the audience. Mary's family and Bash's family together in the aisles.

"I do," Sebastian said with a smile as he turned to glance at his glowing bride.

"Do you, Mary Stuart, take this man, Sebastian de Poitiers as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I –" Mary looked back to the crowed and saw everyone she loved present and when she thought about the man she was almost with in this very moment. And as she looked back to Bash, she knew she was unworthy to be with this wonderful man. This man who gave her his world and pieced her broken heart together.

She thought how it seemed that fate has gone out here to play with her. Besides her was the man who gave her everything he had but in the abyss of her heart, a piece of her old love still lived.

Mary held her breathe and took the leap of fate. She looked at Bash and ran.

**0**

They say that the eyes can't hide what's running through the mind and maybe that's why when she run, Bash didn't stop her. He knew.

He always knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**I know this seems like lazy writing but this was just an idea that stuck in my head during CommTheo class and I just needed to write it.**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**R&R **


End file.
